


Worried

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Dad!Cor, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No prophecy, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: Noctis, Gladio and Ignis were worried about Prompto...turns out they had a right to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea, it was supposed to be a one shot...that's gone out the window.
> 
> Also, for those of you following my Voltron series' just know that I haven't abandoned them. I just need to go on a short hiatus from writing them (beyond what I'm doing for events). I received a lot of hate on my Tumblr, which you can read about [here](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/post/176177110504/hate-mail)
> 
> Again, I haven't left the fandom I just need a break from it.

Noctis glared down at his phone, a nagging thought beginning in the back of his head.

**Sent 6:32 am:** _ You ok? _

That simple text was sent hours ago, before class that morning. Prompto had texted him on Friday morning saying that he’d come down with something so wouldn’t be in school. Which was fine, Noctis had a ton public appearances to make with his father all weekend anyway.

Now it was Tuesday after school and still no Prompto. Normally, the two omegas texted constantly, even when Noctis was supposed to be working (Ignis had taken his phone on more than one occasion) but this weekend there had been nothing on the blonde’s end. On any day, Noctis would be getting pictures of random things that Prompto would take, either privately or in their group chat with their alphas.

But there was nothing.

With a frustrated sigh, he made his way outside to where Ignis and Gladio were waiting for him. From the looks on their faces, they were just as disappointed as he was to see that he was alone.

“Nothing from Blondie?” Gladio asked.

Noctis shook his head, not even bothering to keep the worry from his face. “No text, pictures or anything. You don’t think he’s…”

“He is not in any hospital,” Ignis said.

The fact that Ignis had already looked into that spoke to just how worried the refined alpha was. “Can we drive over and check on him?  _ Please _ ?” Noctis never said please, but normally he wasn’t allowed to go over to the part of town that Prompto lived in.

Ignis and Gladio looked at each other before nodding. “Let’s go,” Ignis said.

* * * * *

Ignis was the only one who had ever been to where Prompto lived. The first time he’d gone had the alpha’s protective instincts flaring to heights they’d only gotten for Noctis. Even when he hadn’t truly known the blonde, had no reason to really trust him, he hadn’t been happy with leaving an unbound omega alone in this part of town.

Now, after having two years to get to know the boy and the four of them deciding to pack bond with King Regis’  blessing, of course, he’d become even less so. Still, Lucis law stated that underage omegas could not live with an alpha they intended to mate, nor could they fully mate until they were of age. It was a good law, one that all but stopped arranged marriages in Lucis, but it was difficult when all he and Ignis wanted to do was protect Noctis and Prompto.

When they pulled up in front of the apartment building that Prompto lived in with his family, Noctis let out a wounded noise in the back seat. “H-he lives here?”

“Yes,” Ignis said as he shut the car off. “Come, we best hurry and check on him.”

With that, the three were out of the car and making their way into the building. Ignis had been here many times and each time always made him angry. It was why he insisted on walking Prompto to his door each evening. The lack of a security door, the smell of some form of a drug or another, the shady alphas that lurked around. It was not a suitable place for a young omega to be living in.

He lead the other two up for the fourth floor and to the door at the end of the hall. Trash and drug paraphernalia littered the hallway floor and they could hear muffled groaning coming from one of the other apartments.

A low growl made its way out of Gladio’s throat. “Why didn’t you tell us he was living in a place like this, Iggy?”

Ignis stopped in front of Prompto’s door. “He begged me not to. It is why I always insisted on taking him home when it got late.” He raised his fist and knocked on the door.

* * *  _ Flashback _ * * *

“This is the building you live in?” Ignis asked, he tried to keep the disdain from his voice but it was a near thing.

Prompto bit his lip and looked down at his feet. “Ye-yeah. It’s not much but it’s what we can afford.” He grabbed the strap of his bag and got out of the car. “Thanks for the ride, Ignis. I-I’ll see you later.”

At that moment, Ignis noticed the alpha watching Prompto not too far away. The look on the man’s face did not sit well with the advisor. “Wait.” He shut the car off and got out. “Let me walk you up.”

The omega looked at him in surprise. “Y-you don’t have to.”

Ignis ignored him and began walking with the omega. “You are a friend Noctis’ besides, I would feel much better knowing you got into your home safely.”

“Oh...um...ok.” Nothing more was said as the two made their way into the building and up the stairs.

It took everything in Ignis to keep from grabbing Prompto and taking him away from this place. While he needed to be wary of the omega until the marshall had finished conducting the background check that did not mean he was heartless. The young omega living in such conditions turned his stomach and nearly had him dragging Prompto from the building.

If he saw one needle in the apartment, he would be calling social services right away. “Where are your parents?” he asked.

Prompto shrugged as they arrived at his door and he worked to unlock it. “Work.”

Ignis frowned, his eyes scanning the environment. “Prompto—”

“Please don’t tell Noct,” he said as he spun around to face the advisor. “I-I know this isn’t the best place but I don’t want him to worry about me. He’s got enough on his plate being the prince and all and-and I’m fine here. It’s not the best bu-but it’s only for a few more years then I can legally move out. I’ve been saving for years an-and…” he took a deep shuddering breath. “Please don't tell him.”

The frown on his face only deepened before he reluctantly nodded. “On two conditions,” he said.

“Anything.”

“One, you allow me to drive you home and walk you to your door when you are out late with his Highness.”

“Deal.”

“And two, if something is wrong, if someone here tries to hurt you or you feel you are in danger, you call me right away,” he said.

Bright violet eyes widened. “But...you’re Noct’s advisor and-and his alpha, you shouldn’t concern yourself with me.”

“I might be busy but that does not mean I do not want you to be safe. If you need something, you tell me. Understand?”

Prompto nodded quickly, then he launched forward and hugged the advisor. “Thank you, Ignis.”

Ignis watched Prompto disappear into the apartment with a small frown on his face. It was probably at that moment that the alpha really started to care about the omega. When Cor gave the all clear on the boy’s background checks a week later, he was relieved to know that trusting the omega would be ok.

* * *  _ End Flashback  _ * * *

They waited a moment but heard nothing from within the apartment.

Gladio growled again and pushed forward to knock, this time harder.

Still nothing.

Noctis fidgeted where he stood. “Can’t we just go in?”

“Contrary to popular belief, the crown is not allowed to just enter someone’s home without cause.” Even as he said it, Ignis hated it. He wanted to break the door down himself and find their mate.

“I don’t give a shit about the law right now,” Gladio snarled. “I’ve got a bad feeling.”

“So do I, but that’s not enough. If we go in there without just cause then the tentative peace that’s been created with Niflheim will be worse. Especially with Noctis being the prince.”

“But he’s hurt,” Noctis said, he’d been quiet since they walked into the building. The state of the apartment that his friend and omega-mate hitting him hard. With the two of them being of the same dynamic and the same age they were able to spend their heats together and draw comfort from one another more than they were with their alphas. As such, the two had a deeper bond then they did with Ignis and Gladio. “I-I know he’s hurt.  _ Please, _ Iggy, we-we have to get him out.”

“I…” Six, he wanted to cave right then and there but that still wasn’t enough. Seeing the pained look on Noctis’ face nearly had him saying screw property and breaking down the door himself.

“Um, excuse me,” a small voice said. All three turned to see a small Niff girl, no older than seven, standing in one of the apartment doors. “Ar-are you here about Prompto?”

Noctis turned to the girl and knelt down in front of her. “Yes, do you know where he is?”

She frowned. “Don’t take him away! Please, he hasn’t hurt anyone.”

“We’re not here to hurt him, I promise,” Noctis said, a small reassuring smile appearing on his face. “He’s my best friend and one of my mates and I’m worried about him.”

The little girl eyed him a moment longer before deeming Noctis trustworthy. “There was lots of yelling in there. It started on Thursday night when Mr. and Mrs. Argentum got home. Mama called the police last night when it got really loud and we heard Prompto crying through the walls but no one came.” Her eyes filled with tears. “Please help him, the last time this happened he had a broken arm and he had a black eye.”

Noctis looked back at Ignis. “Is that enough?”

Ignis nodded, his voice hardening. “More than.”

The prince looked back at the little girl. “Go back inside, we’re going to do what we can to help Prompto, I promise.” Once the little girl had done as she was told, Noctis stood up straight and faced his alphas. “Break. It. Down.”

Gladio didn’t need to be told twice as he rammed his shoulder into the door.

* * * * *

The sound of something breaking down the door pulled partially Prompto into consciousness. He struggled to open his eyes but gave up and just slumped against the cramped space. It was probably someone trying to steal their stuff, maybe the same people that had stolen their shit on Thursday.

Maybe they’d kill him if they found him.

Prompto wasn’t sure if he was scared of that.

His eyes slid closed.

* * * * *

As soon as the door was down they three moved into the apartment in search of their missing omega. “Prompto!” Noctis yelled. He brushed past Gladio, ignoring the growl his Shield sent at him and moved deeper into the place.

It was small and there was broken glass and furniture everywhere. How had Prompto lived like this? How Noctis not known? There would be no way he was going to let his mate live like this anymore.

When he got to the kitchen, his eyes widened as they zeroed in on one of the cupboards. Why was there rope tied around the handles? Noctis ran over and tried to undo the knots himself but he couldn’t get them. They were too tight.

He looked around for something to cut it away with and found a steak knife on the counter covered in rust. As soon as he had in his hand he sliced the rope off and threw the doors.

Noctis’ eyes widened at what he saw. “Gladio! Iggy! Help!”

In a second the two alphas were in the kitchen. “Shit,” Gladio scowled. “Noct, move, let me get him.”

The omega prince was in too much shock to argue as he moved back so Gladio could get in. A pair of hands landed on his shoulders and he quickly turned into Ignis’ chest. No, no, no, there was so much blood.

Gladio gently pulled Prompto from cabinets and into his lap. His anger only grew as looked down at his blood covered mate. Prompto’s mouth had been gagged with duct tape and his hands and feet were bound together with the stuff as well. His naked form revealed a multitude of bruises and many open wounds, the worse being the stab wound in his right shoulder. It looked fresh and deep.

With gentle fingers, Gladio carefully pried the tape off his omega’s mouth. Whoever had done this would die a slow and painful death once Gladio got his hands on them.

Prompto whimpered as he felt himself being moved and tried to wiggle away. “N...no m-more,” he whined. “I...b-be...good, prom-ise.”

Carefully, Gladio brought the omega into his lap. “No one’s going to hurt you, you’re safe now.”

“Gl-Gla…?” he stopped and let out a pained noise.

“Yes, I’m here, so are Ignis and Noctis, we’ve got you.” Upon hearing his mate’s voice, Prompto passed out in his Gladio’s arms. The alpha looked over at his other mates. “We need to get him medical help.”

Ignis nodded. “Right.” He gently pulled back from Noctis and felt his heart clench at the tears in his eyes. “Noctis, you need to go into Prompto’s room and get him some clothes, ok? He needs to go to a doctor and I’m sure he won’t appreciate being dragged around naked.”

“Clothes,” Noctis said. “Yes, o-ok.” He took a deep breath and took off to find the room. 

Once Noctis had been given his task, Ignis knelt so he was in front of Gladio and Prompto. “Let’s get the tape off him. Where’s the knife?”

The larger alpha jerked his chin to where the knife lay. “There.”

Ignis quickly grabbed it up and carefully cut the tape off Prompto’s wrists and ankles. The skin beneath where the tape had been was red and had small cuts all over them. Beyond his visible injuries, he was cold and clammy to the touch. Who knew how long he’d been like this. “Noctis, where are you?” the alpha called.

“H-here,” Noctis said, he came in carrying a bundle of clothing and an old Chocobo plushie. He handed the clothes over to his alphas, a loose T-shirt and pair of sweatpants, and held the plushie protectively in his arms.

They quickly dressed him and Gladio held him close as they both stood up. “Where’s the closest hospital?” he asked as they made their way back to the car.

“We’re taking him to the Citadel,” Ignis said. “He needs the best doctors we can find that will be discreet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but the next one should be longer! Enjoy, everyone!

Noctis paced back and forth as they waited for the doctor to come out from checking on Prompto. The Chocobo plush that he’d brought from the other omega’s home still clutched tightly in his arms.

Ignis placed his hands on the prince’s shoulders. “Noctis, sit down, they’ll be a while.” With a gentle nudge, he guided his omega to sit down next to Gladio. The other alpha wrapping his arm around Noctis.

“His family has been abusing him,” he whispered. “Why wouldn’t he tell us?”

Gladio pulled him closer. “I don’t know and we’ll ask him when we can, but right now we just need to wait until the doctor is done with him.”

Ignis took the seat on Noctis’ other side. “He’ll be ok, Noct, the doctors here are some of the best in Lucis.”

“What if he’s not?” His eyes widened. “Oh Six, he was naked...what if-if—”

Suddenly, Noctis was lifted from his chair and into Gladio’s lap, the Chocobo plush falling to the floor. “Stop, don’t think like that right now. We didn’t smell anyone on him and there was nothing that indicated he’d been assaulted like  _ that _ .”

Ignis stoked a hand through their omega’s hair. “Gladiolus is correct. Small miracles, really, but we must be thankful for that.” He saw the yellow bird on the ground and reached for it. “Is this Prompto’s?”

Noctis looked over at him and nodded. “Yeah, he said that whoever had brought him over from Niflheim gave it to him, said it was one of the things that made him feel safe so I grabbed it.”

“That’s good,” Gladio said. “You did really good, Noct.”

The omega whimpered and curled into Gladio’s arms. He wanted to be with Prompto but knowing he’d helped him, even if he couldn’t be near him at the moment, was good. It would keep him from freaking out too much while they waited for the doctor.

* * * * *

Cor paced back and forth in front of his king and the shield. “You told me those people you found for him were good people.”

“We believed them to be,” Clarus said. “We had no idea that Prompto would be harmed the way he has been.”

“I should have just taken him,” the marshall said. “Then he wouldn’t be in the medical wing right now and he wouldn’t have been found shoved inside of a cupboard.”

“You cannot change what has happened,” Regis said. “We can only help him in moving forward.”

The alpha stopped and stared directly at his friends. “I’m taking him. He’s not going back to those people. Even if they weren’t the ones who did this, which I highly doubt, they clearly don’t care about his wellbeing.”

The king nodded. “That will be manageable. We have the Glaive out looking for them now. When Prompto wakes Clarus will question him about what happened.”

“I can do that,” Cor said.

“No,” the shield said. “You will be taking guardianship of him so you cannot be part of this investigation, officially, you can be in the room when we speak but that is all.”

An argument bubbled in his throat but Cor kept them down. “I want to put one of my guys on the investigation along with you. Someone I know who will take this matter as seriously as you will, Clarus.”

The king and shield looked at one another before nodding. “Who?” Clarus asked.

“Nyx Ulric, he’s smart, driven and knows how to fight.”

“Alright, we’ll send him down the apartment while Clarus gathers the evidence here, you and I will go and wait for Prompto to wake.” Regis stood and began walking from the room. “I wish to see how my son is doing.”

Cor nodded and followed his king towards the medical wing.

_ * * * Flashback * * * _

Bright blue eyes stared up at Cor, a large happy smile on the two-year-olds face. Not once had Cor ever thought of having a child. Not once did he think of a life beyond serving his king, and now he held a small boy in his arms. This small boy had become so important to him in only a few months. Now he had to give Prompto up. He had to hand him over to a couple who would better raise him then the alpha could.

It would be for the best. Prompto would get to grow up safely and happily with two loving parents, not with a single alpha who had too much work to do with the Crowns Guard. Prompto needed a stable home life.

“Da!” the little boy squealed and excitedly patted Cor’s cheek. “Da! Da!”

Blinking back sudden tears, Cor smiled at the boy. “Prompto, what story do you want for bed tonight?”

“Duck! Duck!”

“The Ugly Duckling? You got it.” Cor hated that story because logically it made no sense, but Prompto loved it so he’d deal.

As they settled on the bed, Prompto made grabby hands at the dresser. “Choco! Choco!”

“Alright, alright.” Cor grabbed the yellow plushie and handed it to the little boy who held it tightly to his chest. The alpha smiled at the sight, he didn’t know why the little boy was enamored by the yellow birds but he was.

Later, once Prompto had fallen asleep in his arms, the Marshall help the small boy close to him. The idea of letting him go rearing his possessive side much more than he thought it would. He’d gone through so much to get this boy out of that lab in Niflheim and he didn’t want to give him up. He didn’t want to let Prompto be raised by some other family.

But he had to.

Prompto needed to be raised in a happy home, not in a small apartment with Cor. It was the only decision he could make.

If Cor cried himself to sleep while holding Prompto close to him, no one would ever know.

_ * * * End Flashback * * * _

Ignis looked up from his omega when the door opened and both the King and Cor Leonis stepped into the room. The advisor stood from his seat and bowed his head in respect. “Your Majesty.”

“Ignis,” Regis said. “Sit, no need to be so formal with me when it is a time like this.”

The advisor nodded and reclaimed his seat by Noctis and Gladio.

“Son.”

Noctis pulled his face from where he was hiding it in Gladio’s neck and all but jumped out of the alpha’s arms and to his father.

Regis pulled his son close as he felt him shuddering in his arms. “Father, th-there was so much blood and...and—” He cut himself off as he took a deep breath.

“I know, Noctis, it will be alright.” It was times like this that Regis was reminded of just how young his son actually was. He looked at the two younger alphas. “Clarus will be coming in to speak with Prompto later on. When you go in to see him, do not ask him what happened, just be there with him because he will grieve and be very afraid at first.”

“My father is handling the investigation?” Gladio asked. He looked at Cor. “Not you, Sir?”

Cor looked at his king. “Because of…personal connections I cannot officially help with it. Nyx Ulric will be stepping in to help alongside your father.”

“Personal connections?” Noctis asked. That didn’t make much sense to the omega, Clarus had more of a reason then Cor did for being taken off of the investigation. “What do you mean?”

Regis gently squeezed his son’s shoulder. “Please, allow Cor to speak with Prompto first. This is something between them that needs to be addressed.” When Noctis nodded, he smiled and guided him over to a seat. “Now, let us wait for the doctor. It shouldn’t be much longer now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe when I'm done this chapter I'll do a prequel with Cor rescuing Prompto.   
> Catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope it came out ok. I'm never too sure about my work sometimes.

When Prompto opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that everything was foggy and he had a dull ache in his head. The second thing that he realized was that he was laying on something soft. _Soft?_ The last thing he remembered was being shoved into the cupboard.

“Prompto?” a hand gently touched his hair and a sweet scent filled his nose.

“No-tis?” his voice sounded garbled and messy. Probably from all the screaming he’d done.

“Yeah, it’s me.” The hand in his hair continued to gently scratch his scalp and Prompto couldn’t help the pleased sigh he let out.

His eyes drifted over to where he heard his best friend’s voice. “Wh..happen...happened?” Six, he sounded like he gargled gravel.

Another figure appeared next to Noctis. “We went to check on you at your apartment,” Gladio’s deep voice said. “Noctis found you in the cupboard, we got you back to the Citadel and to the medical wing.”

The fog that had settled over his mind suddenly dissipated. “No! No! They’re gonna be so mad!” He jerked up as he tried to get out of bed. “I-I have to go back!”

Arms suddenly wrapped around him and he found himself being pulled into a strong chest. “Breath, Prompto, I’ve got you.” _Ignis_. He’d situated himself on the bed with the omega held tightly against him. “You’ll hurt yourself.”

Prompto collapsed against his alpha and whimpered as his wounds were aggravated. “They’re going to be so mad,” he whispered.

Ignis tightened his arms around his mate. “Breath, no one is going to hurt you, ever again.” One of his hands rubbing through Prompto’s hair.

Noctis cuddle up next to his fellow omega. He was on the side of some of the worst of Prompto’s wounds so had to be careful when wrapping his arms around him. “We’re all here, no one will touch you again.”

“Noct even brought this for you.” Gladio sat on the end of the bed and held up the old Chocobo plush. “Found it in your room.”

Violet eyes lit up upon seeing the toy and he reached out for it. “You found Coco?”

Gladio smiled as he handed the plush over to him. “Coco?”

Prompto shrugged and held the plushie close to his chest. “It’s been his name since I was two.” His arms wrapped around the toy and he hid his face in Ignis’ neck. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

“Why would we be mad at you?” Gladio asked.

He shrugged and refused to look up at them. “Sorry,” he whispered.

Ignis gently brushed his hair from his face. “We’re not mad, love. We’re the ones that are sorry.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “We should have known something was wrong when you didn’t text any of us for the past few days.”

“Better mates would have noticed,” Gladio said.

Prompto shook his head, though was careful not to dislodge Ignis’ hands, they felt nice in his hair. “No, no, you’re good mates. The best, I’m sorry I didn’t answer, I got my phone taken away.” That was an understatement, his Mrs. Argentum (he wasn’t allowed to call them Mom and Dad unless they were in public) had dropped it down the garbage disposal.

“We’re not mad you didn’t answer, Prom,” Noctis said. “It’s not your fault.”

Ignis pressed his lips against the top of the blonde’s head. “We’re just glad we got to you when we did.”

Gladio’s phone chimed and he looked down at the device. “Dad and the Marshall are on their way,” he said. He looked back at Prompto, the omega’s wide eyes staring back at him. “You’re not in trouble. Dad is heading up the investigation into what happened to you and they have to talk to you.”

The omega whimpered and tried to hide between Noctis and Ignis. “I-I can’t. Please don’t make me talk to them.”

Noctis carefully coaxed the other boy to look at him. “You have to, Prom, your parents hurt you and that’s not ok. Clarus, Cor and Nyx are going to make sure they never hurt you again. Please, Prompto, talk to them. Let them help you.”

How could he deny Noctis? This was the boy that had become his best friend and the one that saved him from himself. Without even knowing it, the prince had given him a safe haven _away_ from his parents. It was an odd thing when you thought about it. Prompto couldn’t deny them even if he wanted to. “Ok,” he whispered.

“Dad’s going to want to talk to just you so we’ll be outside,” Gladio said. “The Marshall will be in here with you too.” 

Someone knocking on the door drew all of their attention and Prompto practically hiding in Ignis’ side again. The door opening to emit Clarus and Cor had a more distressed scent coming off of the injured omega.

“Prompto, it’s ok, your safe.” Ignis ran a hand through his hair. “You know them and you like them, they’re not going to hurt you.”

“Ignis is correct, Prompto,” Cor said. “We will not harm you an if this becomes too much then we will back off and finish the interview at another time.”

His father shot Cor a look that Gladio couldn’t quite understand but nodded along with the other alpha. “Cor is correct, we will not push you too far. Please, may we talk to you about what happened?”

The blonde was silent for a moment before finally pulling away enough to look at the two older alphas. They’d never harmed him before and had always made him feel comfortable when around them. Cor especially was kind to him, almost like a father. “O-ok,” he whispered.

After Clarus finally got the prince and the two young alphas to leave the room, he settled in the chair next to Prompto’s bed. Cor was leaning against the wall by the window, a natural expression on his face. “Prompto, we’re going to need you to tell us what happened.”

The sixteen-year-old kept his eyes on the ground. “You’re not going to make me go back, are you?”

“No,” Cor said. “We’re setting up somewhere safe for you to live once the doctors clear you.”

Clarus shot the other alpha a look before focusing back in on Prompto. “Cor is correct, you will be put somewhere safe and away from them. I promise.”

Prompto nodded before taking a deep breath. “I’d just gotten home from school…”

_* * * Flashback * * *_

Ignis kissed his cheek when they got to his door. “I will see you on Monday, Prompto,” the alpha said.

Prompto smiled. “Yeah, see you then, Iggy.” He stood up on his tip toes and pressed his lips against the alphas. “Love you.”

The advisor smiled and gave him one last hug. “And I love you.”

Finally pulling himself away from the alpha, Prompto turned and let himself into his apartment. His eyes widening when he saw the state that the place was in.

The couch was flipped, the tv was gone, glass was strewn about the entire apartment living room. _Oh no, oh no no no_. Prompto ran to his room to see that it too had been ransacked. His mirror and dresser were both broken, clothes littering his floor. Thankfully, he’d left his camera at Noctis’ the night before and it was still there. The only really valuable possession he had was safe.

Violet eyes landed on a faded Chocobo plush on the floor. Running over he grabbed the stuffed animal, he quickly picked it up and quickly dust the broken glass off.Thankfully, he found no rips or snags in Coco which had him breathing a sigh of relief at that. He’d had it for years, the alpha that had taken him from Niflheim had given it to him. Prompto only had vague memories of the alpha but they enough to tell him that someone out there had cared for him when he was a pup. Why else would they save him?

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice when someone came into his bedroom. “All your shit here, Slut?” a sinister voice snarled.

Prompto dropped the plush and quickly spun around to face John Argentum. With wide eyes, he backed up only to be stopped by his bed. “Y-yes, Sir,” he whispered. Carefully, he pushed Coco under his bed, if Mr. Argentum found it he might get rid of the Chocobo plush. There was no way he was going to let the man ruin it or something.

The alpha’s face twisted in an angry snarl as he stepped forward. “Well, that’s good for you. But you know, not only is our fucking TV gone but so is the safe I had in my closet and all of Erin’s jewelry.”

The backs of his knees hit the end of his bed and Prompto lost his balance and fell backward. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered. He didn’t know what he was apologizing for but he got the feeling that he should. When Mr. Argentum got this mad, it was best to just submit and let him take his anger out on

“I came in this morning,” he continued, large form looming over Prompto’s, “to find this fucking mess. One of our neighbors said something about hearing people crashing around the apartment last night, that no one had been here in a couple days. If you had been here then our shit wouldn’t have been taken, Slut. Where were you?”

He was shouting now and Prompto felt himself shrinking in on himself. “I-I stayed at a-a friends.” He’d run out of money yesterday and ended up at Noctis’ for the night. It had been safe and Ignis had made the blonde’s favorite curry. Not once had he thought that his parents would even notice.

Prompto should have paid closer attention to those recent break-ins in the neighborhood.

John reached down and grabbed the omega by the front of his shirt. “I’ve already spoken with Erin, we’re done with you. We’ve found someone to take you and they’ll be here on Wednesday.”

“Ta-take me?”

The sadistic grin that spread across his face had fear clawing at Prompto’s throat. “We found an alpha who wants a breeding bitch, doesn’t care about the condition you come in as long as your face is still pretty and he can breed you.” He yanked Prompto up from his bed and dragged him out into the kitchen. 

Knowing enough from past experiences, he didn’t fight the alpha as he was tossed on the ground. Sell him? Oh God, they’d threatened to do that before but he’d never thought that they would actually do it. He’d always thought that they would be too afraid of the alpha that had brought him to Lucis would find out.

John tossed him against the counter and reached for his school uniform. “Get undressed.”

The omega’s eyes widened. Was he going too…

A hand smacked against his cheek and Prompto ducked his head. “Don’t get that look, Slut. I’d never stick my dick in your sloppy hole. Take your clothes off, _now_.”

Under the effect of John’s alpha voice, the omega couldn’t disobey. Quickly, he started taking off his uniform, keeping his eyes on the ground. This wasn’t going to end well. When he stood fully naked in front of John, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around himself. Prompto didn’t like feeling this vulnerable.

John held his phone up. “Arms at your sides. We’re sending the buyer pictures.”

Prompto could only hope that maybe his mates would notice something was wrong.

_* * * End Flashback * * *_

“Do…do I have to keep going?” Prompto whimpered. He had his head pressed to the tops of his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. From the way, he was shaking it was easy to tell that the sixteen-year-old was crying silently.

Clarus took a deep breath through his nose to stop his anger from manifesting any further. A glance at Cor told him just how close to snapping the other alpha was as well. “Just one last question then we can stop for the day. Did he or anyone else rape you?”

“No. He-he said I was too disgusting of a-an omega to touch.”

The relief that went through the room was staggering. “Ok, that’s good. Prompto, no one is going to let you go back to those two. The evidence we have is more than enough to revoke their custody of you and put them in jail for a long time.”

“Wa-wait, you haven't’ caught them?” He picked his head up, eyes wide.

“Not yet, but we will.”

Cor stepped away from the wall he’d been leaning against and gently put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “They won’t get their hands on you ever again. I’ll make sure of it.”

Prompto looked at the Marshall. “How?”

“I’ve taken custody of you. From now on, I will be your legal guardian until you turn eighteen. Unless you don’t want me to, that is.” Clarus could sense the uncertainty in the younger alpha’s body language. The fear that Prompto would reject him was great and something Cor didn’t want to have happened.

The omega was silent for a moment before he practically launched himself off the hospital bed so he could Cor. “I want to go with you,” he whispered.

Cor let out a sound of surprise before gathering the small form close to him, carefully situating the omega back on the bed. “Good, that’s good.”

Clarus smiled at the sight. He knew how much Cor regretted giving Prompto up and now he was being given a second chance. They both were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can catch me on [my Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join me in my [ABO Discord Server](https://discord.gg/eQPJuFb). It's got multiple fandoms, including a FFXV section. It is open to all ages with NSFW roles (you must be 18+ to have one of those).

**Author's Note:**

> [Catch me on Tumblr](https://bidragonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
